King Of Spirits
by Sloth Origin
Summary: There was once a boy who was destined to die for no reason other then being born, but the mother of all existence decided to give him a chance, and also help a child who's been ridiculed, mocked, tormented with depression, and who has all but given up gain another chance at hope OC x Harem {some character's gender bent}
1. Chapter 1

_When everything you have is despair only then can you find true hope._

_This is the Beginning of a new adventure._

_Of a young boy, and a young girl who live in despair._

_This is the story of how they met and how they gained hope._

_Because there's a saying that __**hope births despair, and despair births hope.**_

_**Location:?-3rd Pov**_

Inside of a small dark room you can find a little boy who's face holds no expression, and if you look in his eye's you can find nothing but pure despair.

He has white hair that has dried blood on it, his eye's are yellow, and look bloodshot if you look there appear to be bags under his eyes, also he's wearing white clothes and his head is in his knees.

If you listen closely enough you can hear a quiet whisper of something similar to.

**"I was always waiting for my good ending to come. Now, I'm just waiting for the end to come.**

**Someone, please end my suffering. I no longer want to exist anymore."**

Then as if timed the door opens and a man with spiked up red hair, and black eyes appear with clothing similar to a scientist lab coat, and brown briefs with black dress shoes.

Red Haired Man(RHM)-"Now, now don't be like that No.1, all we want to do is a few more experiments then we will let you leave okay" The man said in a kind tone but the boy called No.1 seemed to have no response to his words

The RHM seeing this got annoyed quickly and walked over to the boy and kicked him with all his might.

RHM-"Now see I really didn't want to have to do this, but when little bastards like you think it's alright to not appreciate our kindness then it becomes a problem. So I think you better apologize before I decide to show you how mean I can be." The man said looking at the kid who's sprawled on the ground making no attempt to move or respond.

Seeing this the man grew agitated and looked over at the wall to his left and then spoke to something or someone.

RHM-"Hey you guy's look at this disrespectful little bastard how about we show him that video" The man said over at the wall.

After hearing that there's a reaction from the boy as the look in his eye's grow more despair.

**(Warning Rape Scene)**

Suddenly there's a shine in the room and then a projection shows up making everything look like a wooden room, with a single bed with a bed side table with a candle on it, if you look on the bed you can see a woman with long brown hair, blue eye's with no clothing covering her body who looks scared at the situation.

Suddenly you can see more people appear inside the room all naked while leering at the woman with eye's full of lust.

Woman-"W-wait why are you doing this, please let me go I promise I won't tell anyone I swear just let me go I have a son he'll be all alone without me." The woman pleads with tears swelling in her eye's.

Seeing this the men grew excited and without saying anything they grab the woman as the door to the room closes making the woman lose all hope.

They then proceed to bend her over as one guys is below her, another guy behind her, and another guy in front of her.

The guy below her inserts his dick in her pussy, the guy behind her rams his dick inside her ass, and the guy in front of her grabs the back of her head and then proceeded to slam his dick into her mouth until she's at the base of his groin.

Tears are streaming down the woman's face as the guy proceeds to ram into her throat over and over again cutting off her air supply.

The guy behind her is just ramming it into her anus with nothing to lubricate it as she painfully screams which is muffled by the dick inside her mouth.

The guy under her suddenly talks as he pistons his dick inside her pussy.

Guy Under-"Hehehe, you see all this that is happening to you is all because of your husband he sold you and your kid to get out of dept. Oh but don't worry if you can gain favor from our boss you may be moved up to his pet, but right now your our breeding slave so get ready to get pregnant with my kids." He says laughing filling the woman with despair.

This all continued on for what felt like hours when the projection stopped and the RHM appeared once more

RHM-"You see what happens when you reject my kindness but don't worry today will be your last day here with us" The man said hoping to see the boy gain some hope.

When seeing the boy still laying there the man decides to just get it over with.

The man went into his pockets and pulls out a needle and walks over to the boy.

RHM-"He No.1 you truly were something that was meant to bring despair to all those who've known you just look at your mother, also wanna know something. All the times you disobeyed us we went and grabbed one of your friends and there families to come join us here."The man said watching the boy eye's cloud with despair.

Then once he's done watching he stabs the injection into the boys arm and watch's as the life slips away from the boy and if you looked in his eye's at his final moment's you can see something similar to joy.

There was only one thing on the boys mind as his life drained away.

Boy-'_**I wish for ...'**_ the boy thought as he died

**Scene Change**

Inside a country called Tristain in the southwest of the continent called Halkeginia there is a school called Tristain Academy Of Magic.

If we where to look inside we would see a crowd of students laughing at a young pink haired girl who wears a black cape along with a white button up top while wearing a black skirt with black stocking, and black shoes.

This girl is called **Louise de la Vallière** a girl of nobility and if you listen into what there saying you would get a picture of what's going on.

Random student 1(RS1)-"Hahahahaha Louise the Zero the one who can't do a single spell right." A student said laughing.

RS2-"Hahaha I know right when are they gonna finally kick her out she's obviously useless."

RS3-"I Know right do you think she's letting the headmaster play with her to not get expelled"

RS2-"No she's probably abusing her rights as a noble to stay inside you do know her mother right"

RS1-"Of course we do she's someone that other countries try to recruit"

RS3-"Hey you think she'll let me go a round with her if I promise to teach her"

RS1-"Dude are you crazy why would you want to do it with that flat chested haughty ass bitch"

RS3-"Hey at least I'll get laid"

RS2-"You do know her mother if she found out your dead"

RS1-"Yeah dude just forget about it anyways you never know if her uselessness can spread"

Similar conversations are going on all around her as she walks through the hallway.

What no one realizes is that she can hear each and every hurtful, and hateful comment about her the looks of pity and the mocking whistles at her.

Then another comment hits her ears that makes her run away.

RS4-"Hey did you hear that her sisters are selling her off on an engagement to some knight for her to be his pet" A student says

That sets her off running getting the students to question why.

Louise-'Why, why do people say all those hurtful things? Why is it I can't use a spell? Why can't I earn there respect? Why do they hate me what did I do?' She thinks as her head is lowered her hair shadowing her eyes while tears stream down her face.

Suddenly she runs into someone knocking both of them down but Louise is quick enough to wipe her face as she falls and stop the tears as she puts on an agitated face on seeing who she ran into.

Opposite to her a girl with red hair with an outfit similar to her except for the top few buttons on her shirt being open, and instead of stocking and black shoes she has on green knee length boots with a white line going throughout the center.

This girl's name is **Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst **who's family has had a rivalry with Louise's for generations.

Kirche-"Well, well, well look who it is the Zero." She says looking at Louise who is just standing up.

Louise-"Kirche I don't want to do this right now so just leave me alone." Louise said agitated causing Kirche to change her look to one of worry.

Kirche-"Hey is everything okay you know even though we have a rivalry we are still friends right." Kirche said showing kindness and care

While Kirche doesn't know it she's one of the reasons why Louise still stays in this academy.

Louise-"*Sigh* It's nothing I'm just tired so can you please excuse me for the day"Louise says smiling because of Kirche worry and then running back to her room to finish crying

As Louise runs she's able to hear one shout from Kirche behind her.

Kirche-"Louise I hope you can live up to what you said about the summoning me, and Tabitha are cheering for you even of we don't show it." Kirche said and then left quickly in case someone came to check for the yell.

Louise runs back to her room and locks the door then lays down on her bed and begins to cry.

Louise-'Why are people cruel to me? Why don't they accept me? I know that I mess up on spells most of the time but I'm trying my best here why can no one understand that? Why, why, why, whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy? WHY CAN NO ONE SEE I'M TRYING!?' Louise thinks saddened and frustrated as she cries herself to sleep with dreams of being accepted by everyone.

The next day the sun rises as you can see all the students with black cape's out side in an opened field.

You see today is the day that the second years summon a Familiar Spirit to be there guardian and companions till death do them apart.

You can see everyone with a summoned spirit ranging from a dragon, to a mole, to even a flying eyeball every student has completed this ritual well all but one little Louise hiding from all eye's in the back of the crowd.

You can see a balding man wearing a blue cloak with white marks with a staff, and a green bag strapped around himself who's name is **Jean Colbert**.

-"Okay has everyone gone up now?" He question looking around to check for himself

Then Kirche seeing that Louise hasn't gone up didn't want her to miss this chance so she decided to call her out.

Kirche" Louise the Zero hasn't gone up yet." Kirche called still acting out her part in the rivalry.

Then hearing this decided to call Louise up to participate.

-"Louise please come up to call your familiar." He then asks kindly.

The students who hear this start mocking her and jeering at her as Louise walks on and ignores the people on the outside.

As she makes it up she can't help but think.

Louise-'Why do they say this? Is it wrong for me to just live normally? All I want is for everyone to recognize me for me and not just being Louise the zero.' Louise thinks to herself.

Then just as she arrives at where she will do the summoning she can't help but have one last pleading thought before starting the chant.

Louise-**'I wish for ...' **Louise thinks before starting the chant.

Just when she starts the chant Louise can't help but hear another voice as her's wishing the same thing.

_**Louise/?-'I wish for a chance, only one chance for another attempt at hope' **_They thought unknown that their wish has been heard

Scene Change

Inside of the void a mass of energy takes form the shape of a woman with multi-colored hair and amber eye's with a antlers and deer ears on top of her head along with a hair band or red flowers with a red gem at the bottom of the center of it, the woman is wearing a pink stared white strap dress.

The Woman's name is _**Maikai Uchū which means Every Universe.**_

This woman is the personification of every reality, dimension, universe, multiverse, timeline, and everything parallel to those things.

This woman has heard the wish for a chance and decide to alter these timeline's and change their fate to something only they can decide where it goes.

Maikai-"Hehehe now let's begin something that breaks fate and make a timeline where even I don't know." The woman said as she unleashes her power and changes the order of these worlds.

The last thing that is heard before she has done this is.

Maikai-"Now let's begin the first chapter for our new hero." She whispers.

**Hehehe How'd ya like this since I spent around maybe 2-4 hours writing this. Also louise is an amzing character and she does act bitchy and bossy**

**But I think she acts that way because of her treatment of being mocked and nobody has expectations toward her and all that like seriously she gets basically no love exept from her older sister and even then one of them tries to sell her off for engagements I think she doesn't know how to show love and all that because of her life that's why she treats Saito like that and also Saito in this will be female this has nothing to do with me disliking the guy or anything this is only because of how I'm setting up the story and what I think I can do with her since Female saito has a big role inside this story and I mean that and it's not just for the harem since I actually thought about this and a female saito can affect the character growth around her as well and also Saito is still a main character and will still be summoned by Louise.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**People never recognize hope.**_

_**People can only see there own despair.**_

_**So when your able to see hope that means your able to see past the darkness.**_

_**So even in the darkness as long as you have hope you'll see the light.**_

_**Because that is what you wish for the most.**_

_**(Negai's P.O.V.)**_

'Huh where am I last thing I remember I was dying and why can't I see anything.

Have I been kidnapped again, why, why is it always me, why do I deserve to suffer is it because I was born mom went through that.

Am I a curse to all those around me is that why no one can seem to find happiness, is it all my fault?

why...

Why...

WHY...

**WHY...**

_**WHY...**_

_**WHY is it always those important to me who suffers, what have I done so wrong for the world to hate me so much?**_

_**WHY is my existence cursed, why is it those around me suffer?**_

_**WHY'd I have to die to those people?**_

_**WHY'd my mom have to suffer through that?**_

_**WHY...**_

_**WhY...**_

_**wHy...**_

_**Why...**_

_**Why...**_

**Why...**

Why...

why did we have to suffer please if anyone can answer me, please tell me why.' You thought not knowing how long you've been inside this place.

Suddenly you couldn't take it anymore and you finally broke down into tears despite not shedding tears in years you couldn't stop them now.

Then you thought about it and figured out that death would be your salvation, it would free you from the pain and suffering you've experienced, and now no one else would have to suffer this curse.

When you thought of that even if you didn't know at that time a seed of hope got placed inside of you.

Then suddenly the area lit up brightly and you can see that the area your in is a forest with trees with pink leaves with flowers planted around and a river flowing under a wooden bridge with two people standing there looking at me with butterflies all around.

One of the people is a rainbow haired woman with a crown of flowers with a red jewel slightly below them coming through her hair with deer ears and horns right behind it, then with her rainbow hair falling down to the middle of her back her hair is slightly wavy and branching off all over the place, she is also wearing a light pink gown with pink flower patterns decorating it, she has amber colored eyes.

While the other one is a girl who looks about 10-14 similar to your age with white long wavy hair falling down to just above her butt, she has blue eyes, and is wearing a white dress, with a rainbow ribbon placed on it with a choker on her neck, she also has a rainbow ribbon placed on top of her head and she holding an open umbrella with the inside looking like a cloudy sky while the outside looks like the night sky and also has water droplets of a variety of colors along the edges.

The only thing you do is stand in place gawking at them, but just then you heard someone giggling snapping you out of your trance.

**Woman**-"Hehehe are you down gawking there." The woman said lightly while giggling.

**?**-"Sorry I was just stunned by how beautiful both of you are" I said while blushing.

Then suddenly both of their faces start to go red for some reason even though the girls face is still expressionless the woman seems to be making a meek expression instantly worrying me.

**?**-"Are you both okay your faces are going red do you have a fever." I said while approaching them hurriedly making both of them startled and their faces went redder like a cherry I think I can see steam going out of the girl's ear.

They woman starts to wave her hands around rapidly looking nervous then as if she just remembered something she stopped and looked at you strangely, then she adopted an understanding look.

**Woman**-"No child were are fine there's no reason for you to be concerned we were just slightly embarrassed is all. Now we need to have a chat to explain some things to you." She said after calming down.

Then she approached the girl and adopted a thing pose and then as if an idea hit her she raised her hand in the air while a menacing aura covered her then she karate chopped the girl on the head.

***Boink***

**Girl**-"Ahn" The girl made a strange sound then fell to the floor while covering her head.

The girl Immediately after got off the ground and dusted off her dress while adjusting her posture.

**Girl**-"Well let's move forward so we can explain to you, your situation" She said like nothing just happened.

Immediately after that the area changed and there was a picnic set out.

Feeling curious you decide to question on where you are right now.

**?**-"Hey if you don't mind me asking where are we right now and what am I here for since as far as I know I should be dead." You question since you are still confused how you ended up in this place.

**Woman**-"Well I guess I should explain what happened to you." She said looking up with a thoughtful frown.

Not wanting to be a burden you decided to speak again.

**?**-"It's okay there's no need to explain after all you are the ones who saved me." You said showing a bright smile.

Then the woman looks at you and looks as if she decided something.

**Woman**-"Well you have a right to know so I'll try my best to explain, our current location is called _**[Avalon]**_ this is a place that select few can enter besides the other resident who is currently at the edge of _**[Avalon]**_. The reason for as to why you're here is because you wished for hope and actually decided to see hope and not drown in despair. Also another reason as to why you're here is that I'm going to grant your wish sending you to someone who has the same wish as you and I'll gift you a chance to change to your looks and I'll grant you an ability so you can progress and I can monitor you to make sure your able to live in a life of hope." She explained and then looked at me to see my reaction.

As for the girl on the side she sat down patiently and looked at me with interest.

Then the woman decided to speak once more.

**Woman**-"By the way I hope to properly introduce myself now my name is _**[Maikai Uchū ]which means [Every Universe] and the girl next to me is my first daughter [Boido Uchū] which means [Void Universe] **_and the universe you'll be going to as well now then boy introduce yourself if you will." She said and when she mentioned the names it was like a power went through your body like the woman was close to you.

**?**-"I'm sorry I don't have any name to give to you I have already lost all rights to the name would it be alright if you gave me a new one."

**Maikai**-"Alright but be warned once I give you this name it would make you my child and the name will be carved into your soul. Now then the name I will give you will be based of your wish for an opportunity and what better name then _**[Negai Kikai] Negai means [Wish],[Desire], [Request], [Prayer], [Application]. Then Kikai means [Opportunity] or [Chance]. This name is to represent your [Wish/Desire] for an [Opportunity/Chance].**_ Is this name fitting for you." She ask with panic at seeing the tears streaming down your face.

**Negai**-"I'm sorry I'm just so happy finally being treated like a normal person after so long in that hell."You said trying and failing to hold back tears

**Maikai**-"Well then how about you design your looks and when you enter into that world then your gift will be given along with several others." She said with a happy smile while trying to change the subject.

Surprisingly it worked and Negai looked at her excited to the max.

**Negai**-"Okay let's do it." You say excited looking at her with expectations and and sparkling eyes.

Maikai receiving this look seems slightly nervous and then decides to proceed.

**Maikai**-"Okay then right next to you will be a screen that will input your thoughts in a screen right next to it and then you can edit that template any way you want if it doesn't match what you want then press okay and don't forget to design clothes as well."She explain watching his expression to make sure he wasn't disappointed.

**Negai**-"That's so cool okay I know exactly what I want to look like so wait for a minute please."I say then decided to go over to the screen and input my thoughts including clothing.

_**(3rd P.O.V.)**_

After around half an hour is when Negai finally finished deciding on his looks and clothing.

Negai-"Hehehe how do I look now." He said twirling around To show the others how he fully looks.

While the girls looking at him have a blush on their face that goes down to their neck. They seem to be looking at a fe specific parts of Negai.

Negai-"Umm are you guys alright you look like you have a fever, wait can universes actually get fevers?"He questioned concerned and then confused as to what's going on.

It took a few moments until both of them were finally sorted out and calmed down. After that it looked like they wanted to say something but couldn't decide on who to say it. After a few moments they finally decided on Boido being the one to say it.

Boido-"Umm Negai do you see how you look, you look very cute and I thought males would decide on something more I don't know masculine." She said trying to find the right words.

Maikai on the other hands had different thoughts.

Maikai-'What the heck he looks so adorable I'm worried if other women saw him someone will try to rape him whenever they get the chance.' She thought concerned and maybe a little turned on.

Negai-"Ohh so that's what you were thinking, umm the reason I chose this look is because of my mom I remember her saying to me one time long ago that she wished I could stay this tall and cute forever so I decided to make this my look is there anything wrong with it." He explained with some sadness and nervousness incase they make him change his look.

Speaking of which the girls thoughts are completely different and their wishing he can stay like that forever and never change agreeing with his mom's taste.

Negai-"Oh anyways didn't you say that there's another resident inside of here right now can I meet them and also can you tell me why none of your other children are here?" He asked changing the topic.

Seeing him change the topic Maikai decided to answer him and also explain some other things to him while she's at it.

Maikai-"Hmm well alright the other resident in here is called _[Artoria Pendragon] known for as the [King Of Knights] holder of [Caliburn], [Excalibur], and the original holder of [Avalon] her name is engraved into legends as a hero but she denies herself of that as anything but a hero. _This woman is someone who is drowned in despair and the original resident of _[Avalon] _she is someone who needs help. As for your other question on my other children is that they are asleep for the most part or are trying to accommodate their worlds rules and increase their power levels it rare that anyone else besides _[Artoria] _is here the only reason we're here is for you anyways and speaking of which me and _[Boido] _need to leave soon. So I guess you can go meet the other guest in here while me and her go since we aren't exactly free hehe. So see ya and btw for your gift I set up something to help you." She explained and then grabbed Boido and disappeared quickly.

Negai-'Hmm I guess it's not easy being something that is a Universe or Every Universe and Multiverse and stuff like that also I guess I should go and meet the other guest.' He thought before walking to the north.

While walking he noticed that the area he's going to is changing and then something strange happened it was like he was walking through someone else's memories.

Negai-"WHAT the hell was that, I suddenly got another person's memories a person full of grief and despair that is willing to do anything in order to save their country and undoing everything a person who fought wars and was known as a _**[Dragon]**_ that person was the _[King Of Knights]. Why the hell did I see those memories" _He said confused but then noticed that he was at the edge of Avalon.

What he saw surprised him since it's the same person who he saw in those memories. The person was a girl that looks around 15 years old, she had blond hair with bluish green eyes she was a suit of armour with a cape on her back as soon as he approached her she slowly turned around to look at the boy.

As she turned around many scenes emerged in the boys head while looking at her.

Negai looked at the girl named Artoria in front of him and the girl looked back it seems like there was a type of understanding between them and for some reason they both felt the same way about each other.

**Negai/Artoria**-"I Hate You" They said at the same time in perfect sync.

At that moment a spark ignited inside of Negai's heart and an emotion he's never felt sprouted up. A similar thing happened with Artoria she felt an emotion even though throughout her years as king she already abandoned all human emotions.

**Negai**-"_You are someone who is lost within their past never looking forward, someone who is looking to be perfect and has abandoned her true self and is looking back on the past trying to change something that shouldn't be changed and would affect all lives around her without knowing the effects or consequences, you are someone who just runs away from your responsibilities and are a __**coward**_." He said in a perfectly monotone voice.

**Artoria**-"_You are someone who decides to forget the past and never look back and never try to right your wrongs, someone are someone who never known your true self and will be selfish and won't even try to change things, You are someone who won't even try to fix the mistakes he's made because your scared of what might happen a fool who will do everything the same but will try to make it better you are a_ _**[Fool]**_" She said in the same monotone voice like always.

**Negai**"If I knew you were to be like this I would have never come to see you someone drowned in self pity that they can't even see the future, someone who is stuck inside of rain and sorrow that you can never look past the clouds and see the bright sun and the clear skies." He said still monotone.

Artoria-"We will decide this since a weakling like you who doesn't even have enough power to even attempt to change their past is someone I don't even want to hear this from" She said before looking into the distance.

Negai decided to checkout his gift deciding to just ignore her when he heard her say something to him.

Artoria-"Return back to Avalon once you are ready to face off against me _[Fool] _for now know this you cannot die until you face me _[Avalon] _will be yours for now since I cannot use it and it's better for you to not die until you can face me. Now then _vanish_." She tossed something at me and then I noticed the surrounding turning black the last thing I see is her back facing away from me like I'm not even worth looking at.

Then I noticed that I'm inside of some black void and there's a screen in front of me.

_**{Are You Ready To Begin Your Journey, Hope**_

_**Y/N }**_

I decided to click the Y button and see where that takes me. The next thing I notice is another screen popping up with a chibi figure in the corner of the screen of a pink haired girl with twin tails, wearing a white school shirt, with a shoulder cape and black skirt, with a pair of white bunny ears.

_**{Alright It's time to start setting up the tutorial now to get you started here's a quest}**_

**|QUEST: **_**There's a Beginning to everything whelp here's yours**_

_**Description: You are to explore the functions of the gift you have received and find out it's feature's and while you're at it find out how to become stronger cause for sure this world your going to is stronger than yours by at least 100000 times infinity.**_

_**Objectives: **_

_**View Status (0/1)**_

_**View Servant Status(0/1)**_

_**View Titles (0/1)**_

_**View Skills (0/1)**_

_**View Inventory (0/1)**_

_**View Master's Status (0/1)**_

_**View Friends (0/1)**_

_**View Shop (0/1)**_

_**View Affection (0/1)**_

_**Reward: [Aura] Unlocked, [Magic] Unlocked, [Race] Unlocked, 1,000,000,000 , 100 Gacha Tokens, 3 Bloodlines(You get to choose), 15 Anime's, 2 perks, 2 traits**_

_**Penalties:Avalon is sealed, Trait:[Weakness] is Gained, Trait:[Dumbass] is gained **_

_**Tip:You Might wanna say or think the words or you can say Menu |**_

Negai decided to just think of the status and begin the quest since the penalties sounds like it will end with death no matter what.

**Negai**_**-'Status'**_

**'|Status:**

**Character Name: [Negai Kikai]**

**[Age]:14**

**[Level]:1**

**[Class]:The Gamer: Lvl 1 0/10**

_**[Date of Birth]:June 27,20XX**_

_**[Race]:Locked**_

_**[3 sizes]: XX,XX,XX **_

_**[Sex Life]: None**_

_**[Harem Members]:0**_

_**Title:[Wielder Of The Gamer]/[Beloved By Gaia]/[Beloved By Reality]/[Hope]/[Luckiest Being]/[Omniverse Chosen One]/ [Innocent]/[Cute Shota]/ [Rival Of The Once and Future King]/[Future Sin Of Sloth]/[Fool]**_

_**[Occupation]:None**_

_**[Fame]:None**_

_**Hp:80.4/80.4 Hp Regen: 4 per minute**_

_***Locked*Mp:2900/2900 Mp Regen: 43 per minute**_

_***Locked*Ap:9120/9120 Ap Regen: 114 per minute**_

**[Attributes]**

_**Strength:2.81**_

_**Endurance:4.02**_

_**Charisma:EX**_

_**Agility:3.89**_

_**Intelligence:5.78**_

_**Wisdom:8.76**_

_**Soul:456**_

_**Willpower:56**_

_**Magic:145**_

_**Luck:EX**_

_**Stat points:0**_

_**Skill points:0**_

_**Perks: [Genius]-Boost Learning Rate For Everything By 300%/[Cute]-Affection+Reputation Gain increased by 500%/[Capable]-Increase Stat Gain By 300%**_

_**Traits:[Broken But Not]-By Experimentation You Have Been Broken Kinda You Have Lost Care For Your Own Life|**_

**Negai-**"Umm Can someone explain what all this means since two of my stats are at 1 billion and I'm confused why." He asked to nobody in particular

Then a list appears in front of him to explain everything.

_**Lvl- A basic measure of experience and estaminet of strength. When you earned enough EXP you will level up and gain stat and skill points**_

_**HP- A representation of life force and health.**_

_**When HP reaches zero you die.**_

_**MP-A representation of magical energy. used to preform skills based on this energy.**_

_**Ap-A Representation of Aura which comes from your soul which provides defense against incoming attacks, and gives abilities as you progress. When Ap reaches 0 Hp will start to be taken**_

_**Str- Governs brute force. The higher the strength the higher your physical output will be, can be used to increase movement and defense.**_

_**End-Governs physical endurance. The greater the endurance the greater your stamina and health will be. Increases HP capacity.**_

_**Agi- Governs reflexes, agility,coordination an accuracy . The higher this is the higher , the higher your speed , dodge rate and accuracy will be.**_

_**Int- Governs the ability to process and store information, increases energy control and efficiency.**_

_**Wis- Governs sensibility, perceptiveness , and the ability to make information useful. Increases energy regeneration.**_

_**Mag- Governs magical energy. Increases mana pool, magic damage and magic defense.**_

_**Soul-Governs Aura. Governs How Strong Soul is and how Large. Governs Ap maximum and regeneration.**_

_**Willpower-Governs the ability to use the soul. Can be used to continue even when out of Hp and if willpower is enough can allow you to manipulate soul even when dead to come back to life.**_

_**Chr- Governs charisma. Increases your leadership abilities, your looks and how to read emotions and intentions.**_

_**Luck- Luck controls how many events will be in your favor , and Governs the quality and frequency of favorable opportunities . Increase drop rates , chance for critical hits and favorability of events . Does not increase naturally unless you experience a streak of good luck. You were born with an innocent pure soul luck falls in your favor every time.**_

_**Helpful Information:**_

_**Average Stats for adult in previous world**_

_**[Attributes]**_

_**Strength-1**_

_**Endurance-1**_

_**Charisma-1**_

_**Agility-1**_

_**Intelligence-1**_

_**Wisdom-1**_

_**Magic-0**_

_**Soul-0.45**_

_**Will-1**_

_**Luck-0.73**_

_**Average for normal people New World**_

_**[Attributes]**_

_**Strength-10**_

_**Endurance-10**_

_**Charisma-5**_

_**Agility-10**_

_**Intelligence-10**_

_**Wisdom-10**_

_**Soul-3**_

_**Magic-5**_

_**Will-15**_

_**Luck-3**_

_**{Information-World Laws Change depending on each world so a regular person still can't pick up a car by themselves just because they have 10 in each stat you are an exception since your Body is more intuned with your stats so you can use your full strength while others have latent strength hidden away by their bodies and the world laws. Also these are Regular People with no supernatural abilities people with supernatural abilities are way stronger in status the highest attribute reached is unknown at this time but it is most likely over the trillions mark.}**_

**Negai-**"So I basically have a cheat and can maybe match people with Higher strength to me." I Said in thought then another prompt popped up

_**{No each 1 stat point is a world apart its like 2 times 10 and 2 times 20 the difference is outstanding also people with the same number in the attribute with you can still match you just that you have a slight advantage inside of controlling your physical strength people's limiter get turned off once in battle so remember to be careful whenever inside of battle}**_

**Negai-**"Okay Thank you for the help" He said as another pop-up saying No Problem came the next moment.

**Negai-**_**'Servant Status'**_

_**~|Servant Status**_

_**[True Name]- Negai Kikai**_

_**[Master]:**_**Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière**

_**[Gender]:Male**_

_**[Class]:Caster/Saver/Saber/Lancer/Berserker/Ruler/Foreigner**_

_**[Rank]:1**_

_**[Parameters]**_

_**Power:I-2**_

_**Endurance:I-4**_

_**Agility:I-3**_

_**Magic:H-145**_

_**Luck:EX-?**_

_**Noble Phantasm:EX-?**_

_**Class Skills:**_

_**[Riding]-Lvl Max**_

_**Rank:EX**_

_**Passive**_

_Description:Since Gaia Loves you she allows innate understanding of riding anything even being able to exceed the thing your riding's limits_

_**[Counter Hero]-Lvl 1**_

_**Rank:B++**_

_**Passive**_

_Description:Since you are a Saver any hero's against you will automatically get a downgrade when fighting you and you get an upgrade_

_**[Existence Outside the Domain]-Lvl Max**_

_**Rank:EX**_

_**Passive**_

_Description:Since you are from somewhere outside of this reality you are considered out of the domain meaning Normal Rules of Domains don't affect you going from Reality Marbles to even Gaia if she chose to interfere which she probably won't since Gaia loves you all this skills effects aren't known yet._

_**[Independent Manifestation]-Lvl Max**_

_**Rank:EX**_

_**Passive**_

_Description:Since being alive along with you having a Connection To Root allows you to live without need for master's man and can regain mana because of connection to root._

_**[Insanity]-Lvl ?**_

_**Rank:E+**_

_**Passive**_

_Description: Since being locked up inside of a lab caused slow loss of sanity can cause irrational thinking in some cases._

_**[Item Construction(Strange)]-Lvl Max**_

_**Rank:EX**_

_**Active**_

_Description:Your taste in creation is so strange that only a few other people can match you in strangeness able to create things that normal people won't think of and effects already exceed normal standards you weirdo _

_Mp Cost:1-Your taste in creation is so strange we can't put a price on it_

_**[Mystery Resistance]-Lvl 1**_

_**Rank:I**_

_**Passive**_

_Description:This skill protects by nullifying some of the damage taken from Mysteries like magic or divine powers _

_**[Presence Concealment]-Lvl Max**_

_**Rank:Ex**_

_**Active**_

_Description:If you want to hide no one can find you Reality itself while hide you from anything only works inside this omniverse outside of it depends on whether the world laws allow you_

_**[Territory Creation]-Lvl Max**_

_**Rank:EX**_

_**Passive**_

_Description:This skill allows you to take over territory wherever you shall be and it will continuously take over territory and while people stronger then you will be able to block or nullify this skill it is amazing for higher rank people_

_**[True Name Discernment]-Lvl 1**_

_**Rank:C**_

_**Passive**_

_Description:Your observational skills allow you to find out the true name of things whether it be people or spirits you will find out _

_***Sealed***_

_**[Growth Through Hard Work]-Lvl Max**_

_**Rank:E**_

_**Passive**_

_Description:This skill is unlocked once your at the land where your legend is and expands as the origin of your legend expands this skill starts off weak since you have no fame or legend yet once your legend is up their able to compete with the Big Leagues then your skill will upgrade this skill is the ability to grow while doing nothing and gives a passive increase with growth while training_

_**Personal Skills:**_

_**[A Knight Does Not Die With Empty Hands]-Lvl Max**_

_**Rank:EX**_

_**Passive**_

_Description:Lady Luck is on your side anything you hold is automatically strengthened to become a Noble Phantasm of any rank depending on craftsmanship and also the feelings put into the creation_

_**[Affection Of The Goddess]-Lvl Max**_

_**Rank:EX**_

_**Passive**_

_Description:? is protecting you whenever your in real danger ? will reveal herself_

_**[Affection Towards the Beyond]-Lvl Max**_

_**Rank:EX**_

_**Passive**_

_Description:You can continue going towards the beyond since theirs nothing left behind you even in death you can continue going until life_

_**[Alluring **_**Nightingale] Lvl-1**

**Rank:B+**

**Active**

_Description:Voice is so enchanting that even the world responds this skill is downgraded since restrictions placed on you by ? to prevent *Redacted*-Boost Charm_

Mp Cost-50 per second

**[Animal Wisdom]-Lvl Max**

**Rank:EX**

**Passive**

_Description:Because Of being loved by Gaia you have an innate talent for talking to animals of any kind from demon beast to phantasm beast whatever you chose even animals from worlds other than your own this skill boosts the animals intelligence and wisdom and allows you to easily train creatures to learn skills and evolve_

**[?]-Lvl ?**

**Rank:?**

**?**

_Description:*Locked* Skill will be hidden until you are ready_

**[Past The Boundary]-Lvl Max**

**Rank:EX**

**Passive**

_Description:You have literally went into the Boundary of Death and a few other Boundary making you able to continue going without limitations_

**[Crisis]-Lvl Max**

**Rank:EX**

**Passive**

_Description:Similar to Beach Crisis except everywhere you go there will be a crisis because of your looks and personality. -Boost Charm_

**[Flower]-Lvl Max**

**Rank:EX**

**Passive**

_Description:You charm unknowingly that eye's will almost always be on you, the opposite gender will be even more attracted to you-Boost Charm_

_**[Beautiful Existence]-Lvl Max**_

_**Rank:EX**_

_**Passive**_

_Description:You are so Beautiful that even the Multiverse can't ignore your existence grants boost to charm_

_**[Charisma]-Lvl Max**_

_**Rank:EX**_

_**Passive**_

_Description:A natural born leader grants boost to allies whenever leading and boost charm_

_**[Child Of Nature]-Lvl Max**_

_**Rank:EX**_

_**Passive**_

_Description:A child loved by the world gains blessings from the world*Warning Will Attract Other people with this skill*_

_**[Connection To Root]-Lvl 1**_

_**Rank:F**_

_**Passive/Active**_

_Description:This skill allows you connection to root making you capable of fighting above your level for a short time and while connected this will put strain on your mind, body, and soul this damage can be nullified by people who are of void and can access it on a deep level._

_Mp Cost-Active effect 100,000,000,000,000 per second_

_**[Eternal Arms Mastery]-Lvl Max**_

_**Rank:I**_

_**Passive**_

_Description: You have the most basics of mastery that even rookies can beat but at later stages of this skill you can wield anything with ease _

_**[Understanding]-Lvl Max**_

_**Rank:EX**_

_**Passive**_

_Description:Due to being locked up inside a lab along with connection to root you are able to understand somethings entire being with just a look -Increase Charisma+Easily Raises Observational skill level's_

_**[Beast Instincts]-Lvl 1**_

_**Rank:D**_

_**Passive**_

_Description:Unique skill only to you since you have the skill __**[Beast Wisdom] **__it makes you have the instincts of a beast this is also since *Redacted* and once you find out the true power of *Redacted* will you fully be able to unlock this skill_

_**[Liberian Of Knowledge]-Lvl Max**_

_**Rank:EX**_

_**Passive**_

_Description:You are able to remember everything since you are connected to root and is the keeper of all knowledge inside of the Omniverses Library_

_**[Natural Body]-Lvl Max**_

_**Rank:Ex**_

_**Passive**_

_Description: Your body is perfect can find no physical defaults and no illnesses may affect you this also may give eternal youth- Extreme charm boost_

_**[Natural Born Genius]-Lvl Max**_

_**Rank:EX**_

_**Passive**_

_Description: You are a genius plain and simple you can learn something with just a look and can improve something naturally _

_**Noble Phantasm:**_

_**[Avalon:The Ever Distant Utopia]-Active/Passive-Lvl 1**_

_**Rank:EX**_

_**Type:Barrier**_

_**Maximum Number of Targets:Unknown*Changed Because of Saver Class***_

_Acknowledged as second owner of Avalon if Avalon is lost will cause status as second owner to be removed until found once more_

_Mp Cost:200,000 for activation-Passive effect cost 20 Mp per second_

_**[Gaia's Protection:Love Of Gaia]-Lvl Max**_

_**Rank:EX**_

_**Type:Unknown**_

_**Maximum Number of Targets:1~10000**_

_Sends Target to Reverse side of the world and will either receive death or protection depending on Gaia_

_Mp Cost:Null_

_**[Realities Love:Training Grounds Of Power]-Lvl Max**_

_**Rank:I~EX**_

_**Type:Area**_

_**Maximum Number of Targets:1~7**_

_Sends target to a training ground adjusted to help them gain strength in whatever their goal is this place can range from a Library to out on the field._

_MP Cost:Null_

_**?:?-Lvl ?**_

_**Rank:?**_

_**Type:?**_

_**Maximum Number of Targets:?**_

_**?:?-Lvl ?**_

_**Rank:?**_

_**Type:?**_

_**Maximum Number of Targets:?\**_

Negai looked on in shock at his skills and he finally figured out why his charisma is so broken but is seriously still confused, until another prompt came up to inform him.

**{Hehehe if you can will you please continue since where running short on time after all the summoning ritual will take place soon even if time is slowed down in this space we still need to hurry}**

**Negai-**"Okay let's move on now **Titles" **As soon as he says that another list pops up with familiar titles

_**~|[Wielder Of The Gamer]**_

_Description:You are the Holder of the power of the gamer not given by Gaia but the Omniverse with no restriction unlike Gaia's all that matters is your hard work and you can accomplish anything_

_**[Beloved By Gaia]**_

_Description:Loved by the world since Gaia knows the attention the creator gave the world for you Gaia loves you and _

_**[Beloved By Reality]**_

_Description:Reality loves you enough to bend itself to help you this will keep you safe from dying by anyone that is 3 tiers/Ranks higher than you._

_**[Hope]**_

_Description:You are Hope itself able to inspire hope and increase it as long as people have enough hope you will gain a power up this will also allow for you to overcome many opponents with pure hope alone_

_**[Luckiest Being]**_

_Description:Karma is a thing and it has made you so lucky that even the Omniverse isn't as lucky and you are also the concept of luck at this point able to manipulate reality with pure luck alone but you have to have a strong enough body, mind, and soul to handle the strain of whatever you manipulate._

_**[Omniverse Chosen One]**_

_Description:The Omniverse has chosen you making your future bright destiny shines in your favor as your journey goes on you will meet many people friends and foes alike_

_**[Innocent]**_

_Description:Concept of Innocence you can see the brightness in anything and are a bit naive so you will come across many situation that can be misunderstood and will be misunderstood by you_

_**[Cute Shota]**_

_Description:You are so cute that the Omniverse has given you many Charm related skills and charm has an innate boost_

_**[Rival Of The Once and Future King]**_

_Description: Rival of the Once and Future King named Artoria you will meet many people but people with a dislike of king Arthur favor you while people on King Arthur side are curious about you, you will also meet many versions of the king and people connected to the king_

_**[Future Sin Of Sloth]**_

Description:As a future Sin Of Sloth you gain an innate ability for magic and things that doesn't involve physical work while physical work will be harder because of your laziness can overcome laziness with pure determination.

**[Fool]**

Description: You are a Fool someone loved by fate and destiny and someone who is just starting their path into unlocking their true potential**\**

Negai looked on in wonderment and amazement but then remembered the system prompt and continued on wards

**Negai**-"_**Skills**_"Is the next thing he said

~|**Skill List:**

**[Gamer's Mind]-Passive-Lvl Max**

**Rank-EX**

_Description:Allows the User to calmly and rationally think things through in most circumstances. Allows Peaceful State of Mind. Immunity to psychological and mental status effects._

**[Gamer's Body]-(Default)-Passive-Lvl Max**

**Rank-EX**

_Description:Allows the user to live the real world like a game. Pain from damage does not last after a few seconds. Sleeping restores all Hp,Mp, and heals all temporary status effects._

**Variants:[Normal Gamer Body],[Locked]**

**[Fictional Adaptation]-Passive-Lvl Max**

_Description:This ability allows for you to adapt fictional knowledge to your life and use them as if they were truths._

_**[Observe]-Active-Lvl 1**_

_**Rank:A**_

_Description:Allows you to view anythings knowledge as long as the skill is high enough level or you strong enough to forcefully view there status_

_Mp Cost:5\_

**Negai**-"Ohhh I guess my servant skills will only show up on the Servant Status will any other skill that doesn't meet the requirements for the Servant Status goes here so I guess in order to get a Skill onto Servant Status Personal Skills I need to make that skill my own but in order to get a Skill or Weapon Acknowledged as a Noble Phantasm I need to make my own legend with it or for it to be something that represents me like Artoria's Excalibur represents her legend as King Arthur." He said to himself figuring out the hidden mechanics

**[Gained +7 to Intelligence and +8 to Wisdom for Figuring out the hidden mechanic with barely any clues given to you]**

**Negai-**"That's nice now then next is _**Inventory**_**" **With that said a screen with boxes appeared

Negai-"This looks interesting but now next is Master's Status" He said in a childish tone almost like he was getting bored

~[Master Status]

**[Name]**:_Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière_

**[Age]:16**

**[Level]:6**

**[Class]:? Mage Lvl 6 56/1200**

**[Date Of Birth]:August 6 XXXX**

**[Race]:Human**

**[3 Sizes]:76-53-75**

**[Sex Life]:0**

**Titles:[Louise the Zero},[Failure},[Flat as a Board],[Shame Of the Family],[Crown Princess]**

_**[Occupation]:**__Student at Order Academy, No good Mage, Friend of a Princess, Crown Princess, Youngest Child of the Vallière family._

_**[Fame]:**__Known for not being able to use a single spell mocked and made fun of for it since her family will do nothing to stop it assuming that this will help louise unlock her spells and if not then they'll be able to weaken Louise's defenses to sell her off later Older Sister's don't know this neither does Louise_

_Hp: 280/280_

_Mp: 23,040/23,040_

_Ap: 6040/6040_

[Attributes}

Rank:1

_**Strength:12**_

_**Endurance:14**_

_**Charisma:52**_

_**Agility:17**_

_**Intelligence:123**_

_**Wisdom:564**_

_**Soul:302**_

_**Willpower:43**_

_**Magic:768**_

**Luck:102~**

**Negai-**"Hmm My master looks nice, might have to train on control though to make up for all that magic. Also looks like my masters class might've tripled her mana and with her terrible control the only thing she can do is use spells that take up a large amount of mana or else the spell will explode. Plus it seems like she has some training since she's above an average person status" He said analyzing the information he's gotten. After he's done with that he starts the next thing.**"Friends List"**

**~Friends List:**

**Gaia-View Status,Location,Abilities,Party Request**

**Genjitsu-View Status,Location,Abilities,Party Request,Trade**

_**Maikai Uchū-View Status,Location,Abilities,Party Request,Trade**_

_**Boido Uchū-View Status,Location,Abilities,Party Request,Trade**_

**Negai-**"So I have Earth and Reality as Friends talk about being a cheat character" He said slightly exasperated."Welp next to go is _**Shop**_**"**

_**Menu-**_

_**Bloodlines**_

_**Abilities**_

_**Skills**_

_**Noble Phantasms**_

_**Weapons**_

_**Item**_

_**Food**_

_**Gacha**_

**Negai**-"Hmm let's check it out later since I'm already short on time if what the system said earlier was true" He said the finally said the last thing."_**Affection**_"

_**|Affection:**_

_**Gaia:65/100**_

_**Genjitsu:65/100**_

_**Boido Uchū:20/100**_

_**Maikai Uchū:15/100**_

_**Gamer:35/100**_

_**Perks:Will Lover, Multi-versal Approval,|**_

_**Negai**_-"Hmm so my ability has a personality and it might be more than one seeing as the gamer is multi functional"He said in thought just as a Notification came up

**|QUEST: **_**There's a Beginning to everything whelp here's yours*COMPLETED***_

_**Description: You are to explore the functions of the gift you have received and find out it's feature's and while you're at it find out how to become stronger cause for sure this world your going to is stronger than yours by at least 100000 times infinity.**_

_**Objectives: **_

_**View Status (1/1)**_

_**View Servant Status(1/1)**_

_**View Titles (1/1)**_

_**View Skills (1/1)**_

_**View Inventory (1/1)**_

_**View Master's Status (1/1)**_

_**View Friends (1/1)**_

_**View Shop (1/1)**_

_**View Affection (1/1)**_

_**Reward: [Aura] Unlocked, [Magic] Unlocked, [Race] Unlocked, 1,000,000,000 system points, 100 Gacha Tokens, 3 Bloodlines(You get to choose), 7 Anime's, 2 perks, 2 traits|**_

Negai-"Hmm whelp I guess I gotta chose bloodlines, traits, and perks but first lets check out my race."He thought about it then said "Race"

**[Race]: 14% Fae, 24% Unknown Dragon, 14% Unknown Spirit,10% Unknown Deity,14% Unknown Wind Elemental, 10% Unknown Wind Elemental,10% Unknown Fire Elemental, 1% Human, 1% Unknown entity, 2% Unknown Will**

**Negai-**"Hmm Now for bloodlines I choose Vongola, Uzumaki, and I guess Kusanagi from Campione since I'm pretty sure their born with luck and I guess if any of those bloodlines are their I can be a family member of theirs from a parallel world. Now then for reasons is since I need a background also Vongola has the dying will flames and also their intuition which can work with instincts, Uzumaki has sealing powers and high vitality and can be support for my master whenever she needs healing plus their great sensors as well. Kusanagi has some divinity even if diluted and I'm pretty sure I can purify this bloodline to when they were direct descendants of the god Amaterasu also I can probably get Amaterasu blessing so I'll have 2 goddesses blessings. Plus with my luck I'm pretty sure that good things will happen."He said quickly thinking of things that could be helpful."Next I should get the anime's for Fairytail, Blue Exorcist, Katekyō Hitman Reborn!,Persona,Rwby,A Certain Magical Index,Magi,UQ Holder,Absolute Duo, Trinity Seven, God Of Highschool, Arcana Famiglia,Blade Dance of the Elementalers, Date A Live, and finally Kekkai Sensen. Then for Traits I want is Pure, and Shy now for Perks I want Natural Genius, and Spirit. Then Gamer buy me a upgrade-able slime and purify my bloodline for Vongola and Kusanagi since I don't want the Otsutsuki bloodline since that's just by me 5 customized tailed beast make them the Black Turtle of the North, Vermillion Bird of the South, White Tiger of the West, and Blue Dragon of the East, and Quilin of the Center and connect them to me not seal but just connect and put them in my mindscape. Finally then absorb all the anime's with the skill Fictional Adaptation and then show me my status after all of that is done thanks a lot Game Hehe."He said with a giggle at the end because of the amount of work the game needs to do.

_**{Okay Host and BTW next time can you do one thing at a time since this is a lot of work ya know}**_The Bunny at the corner said to me with a pout

Negai just laughed thinking the bunny was funny and decided to check everything and see the changes but then suddenly the world went dark and he started to hear a girls voice like itwas right next to him.

**?-"**

**My Partner, that exist somewhere in this universe!(My Partner please answer my wish)**

**My Divine, Beautiful, and Powerful Familiar!(My Beautiful, Powerful, and Divine Partner Please answer my Prayers)**

**I Wish with all my being from the bottom of my soul!(I'll Give You Anything For Only This One Selfish Wish)**

**Answer My Wish And Appear Before Me!(Please Come and Help Me I Don't Know How Long I Can Handle It Before I Give Up Please Appear)"**

Negai heard all of this and then felt a sucking on himself quickly thinking of what to do he decided to transform into something that can be of help to this person...

_**A CAT and a C: With White fur with grey fur on the back of the head and body and black eyes that looks absolutely adorable**_

_**C:Cute A:Adorable T:Truthful and a C:Creature**_

Then everything went dark as he dissipated from the black void like he wasn't ever there in the first place.

_**There I'm done and for those wondering I lost some motivation for writing after it reset so much progress when I just finished calculating the stats and no not the stats all the way at the top I didn't redo the stats that were deleted since I'm changing it no the chapter has been completed basically I was just sitting at the part where the bunny complained about how he shouldn't do give that much work so yeah basically I was finished just never uploaded hehe lol- Images**_


End file.
